marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie "Krossbow" Kenyon
Red]].}} Kylie "Krossbow" Kenyon is a mutant and independent hero. Appearance Upon arriving at the laboratory, Kylie Kenyon, nicknamed "Krossbow" had brunette hair and blue eyes. After experimentation was finished, she became considerably skinnier as well as her hair turning blonde and her eyes turning hazel. Cause of change of appearance is unknown. Kenyon stands at 1.65 meters and weighs approximately 115lbs. History According to previous files and research, most from the 1960s, Kylie Kenyon previously attended a college in Bristol, United Kingdom, though it is unsure which one exactly. After interviewing survivors of the explosion of the laboratory she was experimented on in, it was revealed that she was abducted at the age of twenty on her way home from school to be used as a human test subject for a series of experiments. Scientists from a laboratory based in London wished to experiment with human DNA, to give it the ability to become any weapon. This experiment proved successful after two years of experimentation, but all research was destroyed when the laboratory was burned down forty years prior to this report. Before its destruction, Kenyon was trained on how to use her powers, and was labelled a mutant. The scientists nicknamed her "Krossbow", as it was the first weapon that her arm shifted into, the K a nod to her civilian identity. Kenyon survived the fire and lived as a thief for two years before deciding to use her powers for good. Kenyon is twenty five in appearance, but is actually in her 50s. She does not age, most probably a side effect of the experiments done to her. Because of this, many civilians tend to be impressed with her acts of heroism, thinking her to be only a teenager. She has imprisoned or detained many villains in the past, leading to fame as a truly spectacular hero. The public is aware of her civilian identity because she revealed it to the world on her Twitter account despite SHIELD telling her not to do so. Personality and Traits She has shown to be charitable, donating to many organizations as well as putting up a homeless shelter in Bristol, her home town. However, many people have criticized her for her brutal attitude on the battlefield, as people aren't used to heroes killing or seriously injuring the villains they oppose. Because of this, Kenyon has tried to change her fighting style, though stated that it is hard considering her powers. People who have interacted with her describe her as happy; constantly smiling. Despite all of these good traits, she has also been described as airy, ditzy, flirty and not that intelligent. She prefers to be called by her first name, Kylie. Powers and Abilities Krossbow has the power of Weapon Physiology, in other words, she can shapeshift her entire body or just a specific part or parts into any weapon of her choosing, as well as a shield to protect herself. She prefers using a crossbow, since it was the first weapon she learned how to master, but she can also wield other weapons. She is also skilled in martial arts. Talk Bubble Gallery SHIELD has compiled different pictures of Kylie "Krossbow" Kenyon. Kylie 1.jpg Kylie 2.jpg Kylie Gif 5.gif Kylie Gif 2.gif Trivia *Her favorite color is indigo. *Her hero costume has received mixed reviews from fashion critics, ranging from "horrible" to "brilliant". *She says "wow" a lot. INFORMATION (COMPILED BY SHIELD) ABOUT THIS MUTANT IS CLASSIFIED. Category:Characters Category:Classified Files Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Mutant